mutation of love and war
by Alorajocelynrose
Summary: the gundam pilots and nightcrawler meet and are thrown into a world of mutants and war. Will they find peace and acceptance from the world or even just each other? I own nothing.
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

Kurt Wagner's mother was taken by OZ when they discovered she was with child. Mystic, Kurt's mother was a unique woman she was born with a mutation that she would pass down to her child. OZ knowing this decided that this would be the perfect time to attempt to create the perfect weapon, OZ knew they could use their technology to enhance the child's mutation to better serve them.

Mystic gave birth with in the compound and the baby was taken from her immediately, knowing she would never see her child again she was able to win the sympathy of a nurse to allow her to name her son Kurt Wagner, after she was taken back to her prison room she committed suicide knowing she could not handle what they would do to her son and that she as a mother was helpless.

For the next fifteen years of Kurt's life he was subjected to tests, experiments, and training that the scientist deemed he needed to become their secret weapon. It was on Kurt's fifteenth birthday that his life took a turn, though for the better or worse he hasn't decided yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurt opened his eye's slowly, his body ached and his eye's burned the moment the light hit them causing him to squint. He could tell right away the his fur was singed and his tail was broken just below the spade at the tip. Keeping still so as to no alert anyone who may be watching that he was a wake, opened his eyes a little bit more reveling that they were a glowing yellow in color. He scanned around the small room he was in noting that there was almost no furniture other than the bed he happened to occupy. His eye's pin pointed to door way right away and the five boys that crowded within it staring at him with a mix of curiosity and mistrust.

__He knew by the way they stared at him that they knew he was awake. One of them stepped forward. He was blond with aqua blue eyes and an aura of kindness and understanding, Kurt knew he was no threat but kept his eyes on him as he approached him hands held out palms facing out to show he meant no harm and had no weapon. Kurt was watching him so intent he did not see another of the party start to sneak behind him and toward his tail.

The blond one started talk to him causing him to listen intently his head tilted slightly exposing a pointed ear "Hello, my name is Quatra, we do not wish to hurt you ok? We would like to take a look at your injuries if you are ok with that, can you understand me," he asked giving a reassuring smile? Kurt stared at him for a moment, blinking owlishly as he realized that they didn't know what he was or if he could speak their language. He opened his mouth to reply just as a hand grabbed his tail causing him his hiss and swing his head to look over his shoulder, there he saw another boy this one with a long chestnut brown braid that reached his hips with bangs that hung around his face and violet purple eyes that seemed guarded and cautious. Quatra was quick to speak up and distract Kurt "That's Duo, he's not going to hurt you he just wants to set and splint your tail before it starts to heal wrong, do you understand me at all," he asked again his eyes betraying his emotions?

Kurt's eye's shifted between the two for a full minute before he nodded and focused back on Quatra. "I am Kurt, Kurt Wagner. C-Can you tell me what happened," he asked a slight German accent to his words. Quatra's face brightened causing Kurt to blush a little "you do speak english thats good and yes I can tell you, the compound in which you were being held was set to be bombed, we found you unconscious and knew that you were a prisoner of some sort and so we rescued you and blew up the compound along with everyone inside," Quatra's eye's darkened at the thought of all the deaths that he was responsible for. Kurt thought about what he had just been told, could it be true that he was really free from them and their torment? Looking back at Quatra "then I am free, but where will I go now? There is know where I will be accepted in this world," he stated his body started to shiver as the shock of everything started to set in.

Quatra sensing the creatures distress gentle sat beside him on the bed cautiously bringing the blanket up and around his shoulders to help warm and comfort him "It's ok if you need time to come to terms with everything, we arn't going just boot you out on the street after finding you. You are welcome to travel with us for as long as you like, ok?" he smiled at Kurt then hoping that he helped to calm him even just a little. Kurt turned toward the others noticing that the one named Duo was back with the group and down with his tail, "what about them," he questioned? Quatra glared over at the group "they are also ok with it right guys?" Duo smiled giving a big thumbs up "welcome to the family" he said before elbowing one of the other boys. The others merely took there hands away from their guns and turned shrugged or grunted their approval.


End file.
